


Biography

by FaramirsBlessing



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Leo and Elli are kiddos, Libraries, Other, Smol kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaramirsBlessing/pseuds/FaramirsBlessing
Summary: Seven-year-old Leo visits the library only to run into a very annoying boy just his age. Slight AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a friend, but I hope you all enjoy!

Leo slunk through the shelves in the library, ducking into shadows when anyone dared to get too close. Eventually he reached the section he was looking for, and, reaching for a thick leather bound tome, he heard someone behind him.

"What're doing here?" a small, annoyed voice demanded, tone rather haughty. Leo pulled his hand away from the book as if burned and whirled, facing the owner of the voice.

He immediately lost all sense of intimidation. The boy was the same age as him- seven thereabouts- although slightly taller. He had unruly blonde hair that stuck out all over his head, despite someone's clear attempts to try to smooth it down. His eyes were a sky blue but they sparked with a fierceness that Leo immediately contributed to pride. The boy wagged a finger at him in disapproval.

"You aren't supposed to be in this section!" he said, sharp brows drawn over his eyes. "These are the harder books. The kids' books are over there!"

Leo cast a lazy glance towards the brightly colored children's shelves, then turned, reaching for the book he had come for. The blonde grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around, so that he was facing him. 

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you," Leo answered. "But I came for this book."

The boy squinted up at the shelf, at the book Leo was pointing at. 

"The Life of Lewis Carroll? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's a biography. It's about an author's life."

"An author?"

"Or anyone famous really." Leo shrugged. 

"So someone could write a biography about me!" the boy cried, his face lighting up. 

Leo frowned.

"You? Don't be stupid - no one would read a book about you."

The boy's jaw dropped and his blue eyes regained their spark.

"How dare you? I'm Elliot Nightray of the Nightray family! It would be anyone's greatest honor to write about me!"

"Okay, Elliot Nightray," Leo said, and the boy seemed shocked that his name rolled off Leo's tongue so casually and with so much sarcasm. "What have you done to deserve a book?"

Elliot flushed.  
"What've you done?" he retorted, poking Leo's chest. "Huh, what've you done, mister?"

"Leo," the raven-haired boy supplied. "And I haven't done anything. I don't deserve a book."

Elliot frowned and took a step back. He cocked his head a bit. Any other boy he knew would have listed off tons of stupid accomplishments, proclaiming their greatness, but this boy, eyes covered behind a curtain of black hair, was different. He was seven, like Elliot, but he acted much older, as though he wasn't quite a child.

"You're weird, Leo," Elliot blurted before he knew what he was saying. He blushed, embarrassed and ready to apologize, but he was taken aback when Leo laughed. "Why're you laughing?" he asked, suspicious.

"Weird is a compliment," Leo grinned. "And I must thank you for your compliment, Elliot Nightray."

"How is weird a compliment?" 

"Weird is special," Leo said. "And special isn't always a bad thing, you know." He looked down at his shoes for a few seconds, the smile momentarily disappearing. His voice dropped, as though he was talking to himself. "It's more bad than good, though."

Elliot frowned, puzzled. How could this boy possibly have two conflicting ideas of what special meant? Who was this kid?

"What?" he said. 

Leo looked up again and Elliot saw that the grin had been replastered to his face. 

"It was nice meeting you, Elliot Nightray," he said, finally grabbing the book he had come for from the shelf. "I have to go now. Goodbye."

Elliot stood still for a moment, shocked by this boy, before running after him.

"Wait!" he cried. Leo stopped and turned to him. "Where do you live?"

"With my mother."

"Yeah, but where?"

Leo smiled crookedly.

"No offense, Elliot Nightray, but I just met you. No way am I gonna tell you where I live."

And with that, Leo left the library, biography in tow, and Elliot was left wondering who this child was and why, even though he really didn't want to, he liked him so much. 

And Leo was left wondering why so many golden lights surrounded Elliot Nightray, the annoying boy with too much ego, and who, even though he didn't really want to, Leo liked so much.


End file.
